marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elektra (film) Trivia
Trivia about Elektra. *Jennifer Garner filmed this movie while on summer hiatus of her television series "Alias" (2001). *Goran Visnjic filmed this movie while on summer hiatus of his television series, "ER" (1994). *The character of Stick was originally introduced in the Daredevil comic book as the man who taught Matt Murdock how to fight. *Due to the low level response from the previous film Daredevil (2003), promotion for this movie claimed ties to the movie X-Men (2000) instead, which had a much higher popularity response. The first promotional mention of ties to the Daredevil movie only took place one week before the Elektra movie was to be released. *A short clip used in the trailers and TV commercials shows a ring of energy emanating from what appears to be the hedge maze that is featured during the final action sequences. This footage does not appear in the US theatrical release. *Ben Affleck filmed a cameo reprising his Daredevil role as Matt Murdock but was cut from the final film. *The 'N' in the gates of Elektra's mansion stands for "Natchios", which is Elektra's last name in the comic books and in Daredevil (2003). *In an interview with UK's Empire Online, director Rob Bowman stated that the original director's cut was a R-rated film and he had to tone the film down (due to contractual obligations). *Scenes from one promo, depicting Mark Miller (Goran Visnjic) effectively fighting off ninjas at his waterfront cabin, were deleted from the theatrical release. *The first scene with Bauer and DeMarco was nearly completely taken from Elektra #23 (Vol. 2), written by Robert Rodi. *McCabe has no comic book counterpart. However, there was a character named Nina McCabe, first introduced by comic book writer Peter Milligan in the first, short-lived Elektra ongoing series. Nina's father was killed in front of Elektra and Elektra sort of adopted her, becoming her sensei. The character of Nina is pretty similar to Abby. *Stone was actually one of Stick's partners and helped to save Daredevil and Elektra in the comic books after Kirigi and the Hand attacked them (during Frank Miller's run). *While filming the sai/sword fight, Jennifer Garner accidentally got her knuckles sliced by Will Yun Lee. She got her knuckles patched up, and when she and Lee resumed, he subsequently sliced her again in the exact same spot. *'Jennifer Garner' reportedly told a journalist that she felt this movie was terrible, and that she only filmed it because of contractual obligations from Daredevil (2003). *A spin-off from Daredevil (2003). *The character Typhoid is based on Typhoid Mary, a villain from the Daredevil comics, though Typhoid's powers of poison are different from Typhoid Mary's psychic abilities of telekinesis and pyrokinesis. *Although the comic strip Elektra usually wears a pair of large gold hoop earrings as part of her costume, Jennifer Garner did not wear them in the movie. A pair of earrings were provided as part of Jennifer's costume, but she was unable to wear them as they were for pierced ears and she did not at the time have her ears pierced. Category:Elektra Category:Trivia